


Won't believe it till I see it

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Landry discovers by accident the relationship he's been suspecting was going on for months now.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Won't believe it till I see it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! How are we feeling? I saw an ask about Landry finding out about Ethan and MC's relationship and an idea has popped into my head almost immediately so I couldn't resist :D  
> Enjoy! <3

Doctors of Mass Kenmore weren’t that different from the ones from Edenbrook. They worked all day and night, drank copious amounts of dishwasher coffee and spent their evenings after their shifts were over at the bar.

That particular night, a not so small group of them was at a restaurant, enjoying each other’s company with food and drinks. For the most part, they kept their party inside their private room, but that didn’t stop them from floating towards the bar from time to time.

Landry Olsen found himself right in the middle of the said party. He let his coworkers convince him to come, and while he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it, the way he was spending his evening wasn’t ideal in his opinion. There was a voice in the back of his head, telling him to go back home, trying to lure him in with the vision of a medical article that was waiting for him, or the known to him fact that he would be waking up early to get to the hospital right as the sun was rising.

Till that point, however, he still hasn’t found an excuse good enough to slip past his colleagues, so he was stuck in there, sitting by the edge of the bar, perfectly hidden from the world. He had a very clear view of almost every place in the whole restaurant, from tables in the middle to the rooms on the side, his eyes even reaching the more private booths in the back. With that kind of a vantage point, he could see a variety of people in various situations. One in particular stunned him so much that he had to do a double take.

“What the…” he muttered under his breath, leaning out of his seat to the point of almost falling to the ground.

Right there, hidden from the eyes of most, sat Ethan Ramsey, a glass of wine in his hand and eyes trained on the woman next to him. He laughed at something she said, his whole posture spelling out how relaxed he was.

Landry didn’t notice who was sitting to his idol at first. Neither would he have guessed who it was. He wouldn’t believe it if someone told him either, but she was there.

Claire Herondale was having dinner with Ethan Ramsey. And by the looks of it, it wasn’t a meeting between a mentor and mentee. It was a date.

He’s heard rumors; they’ve been all everyone at both Mass Ken and Edenbrook was talking about. Usually, he didn’t pay any mind to whatever was the newest piece of gossip in the halls of the hospital, his current or former for that matter, but when he heard the two names used in the same sentence and connected with the word ‘dating’, he couldn’t help but listen in. Obviously, he hasn’t believed it. That is, until he saw it with his own eyes.

He tried not to stare at them. He didn’t even want to look at them, but he found his curiosity overwhelming. For as long as he was by the bar, he continuously observed the pair, feeling the familiar feeling of jealousy rising in his chest. He’s felt it before, every time she ran around the hospital with Ramsey by her side, working with him. And Landry had to watch her doing the exact things he’s always wanted to do.

To avoid the stubborn pull in his brain, he retreated into the private room, trying to drown himself in the conversation with his coworkers. Tobias Carrick was telling some story, and he really tried to immerse himself in it, but the insistent nagging feeling remained.

After it was acceptable for him to leave again, he made his way to the bathroom, planning to leave right after that. His movement, however, was cut short when he heard a familiar voice right behind the corner, the source of it hidden from the public eye.

“We’re acting like teenagers, sneaking around like that.” Ethan’s voice sounded strained, like he was fighting to keep his tone even. A short, shuddered breath was released from his lungs, followed by a feminine giggle.

“Yeah, but are you complaining?” Claire answered, her words muffled by something Landry couldn’t see. The next thing he heard was a growl laced with a quiet mumble of incoherent words, coming from her, without a doubt.

“The only thing I’m complaining about is the time it’s going to take me to get you back home and into my bed.”

It was official, he’s heard enough. Whipping around so fast that he could knock someone out with the force, he began retreating. The only thing was, he wasn’t as much of a smooth criminal as he thought he was. One moment he was trying to leave the pair far behind him, and the next, the vase with flowers was falling off the shelf, straight onto the floor, crashing into tiny pieces.

He was so screwed.

Claire looked towards the sound, seeing the shadow of a person standing right around the corner. A cold shiver ran down her spine, dreading to find out just who could that be, so as a precaution, she detangled herself from Ethan’s arms and straightened her dress before calling out for the person to reveal themselves.

There aren’t enough words in English language to describe how awkward it was for Landry to stand face to face with his former friend after everything that’s happened between them. More so when one takes into consideration the fact that just seconds ago, she was wrapped in the tight embrace of the man that was at least part of the reasoning behind his actions, one way or another. They stared back at one another, speechless and frozen in place. Landry was the first one to shake out of it, his words expressing his thoughts.

“I don’t understand.” He stuttered, twisting his fingers as a way to release some of the uncomfortableness that flooded him from head to toe. Claire didn’t know how to respond or how to even react. Still stuck in place, her mind blank as she desperately tried to come up with a solution to the situation she found herself in. Ethan, who up until this point has been silently standing right behind her, sighed heavily, stepping in to take over.

“I’m not surprised, since human decency isn’t your strong suit either.”

Maybe he intended to make her relax, maybe he intended to take a dig at the doctor that hurt her so much in the past, or maybe it was both. The intention wasn’t as important as the fact that as soon as he finished his sentence, she started struggling to hold in the laughter that bubbled in her chest, her shoulders shaking as she tried to calm herself down.

Landry’s had enough of humiliation to last him a lifetime. But before he could decide to walk away, Ethan has already pulled Claire away from him, leading them back out to their booth, leaving the lone doctor behind them. He walked back to his colleagues, keeping his head down as to avoid even the slightest chance of catching the sight of either of them. He leaned against the bar, ordering one last drink before ending the night. Tobias was right next to him, his eyes focused on something in the distance. Landry risked following his line of sight, and sure enough, found Ethan and Claire on the end of it. He fully expected the older doctor to be shocked or at least already planning how to use it against the doctor he seemingly despised, but all he found on his face was a wide grin and a strange semblance of pride in his eyes. When Carrick looked at him and found confusion in his features, his expression changed into disbelief.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know.”

“But- he’s her boss! I always suspected she wanted to use him.” his tone was accusatory, the direction of his thoughts going straight back to where they used to be not even a year ago.

“For someone working in our field, you’re exceptionally delusional. Get yourself a pair of eyes, a doctor needs to see what’s in front of him.” Tobias started to walk away, deciding on the very last second to turn back around. “Look at them. You’re a smart man, you’ll figure it out.”

He only managed to watch the pair for one moment more, right as they were leaving. Ethan had his arm around Claire’s shoulder, his lips pressed to her ear, whispering something that made her laugh. It felt as though, maybe for the very first time, he was seeing the real Ethan Ramsey. Free, happy, and unapologetically infatuated with the woman next to him.


End file.
